Un ser especial
by Ruedi
Summary: Gon, estando hospitalizado, se amiga con una de las enfermeras del lugar. Con el tiempo, le demostrará que ella también es especial...


Dios santo, ¡cómo me cuesta escribir con un OC! Les juro intenté hacer lo mejor y no estoy satisfecha D:

Esta historia participa en el reto de Noviembre 'cita con mi personaje favorito', del foro "Comunidad del Cazador"

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie "Hunter x Hunter" son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, MadHouse, etc.

Un ser especial

**Capítulo único**

Un hombre mayor llevaba en brazos a un pequeño muchacho de no más de quince años con serias heridas en su cuerpo. A duras penas llegó a un centro de salud de estructura pequeña, en donde una enfermera lo recibió y el anciano le explicó la situación: había oído fuertes gritos dentro del bosque y había ido a ver, cuando encontró al chico tirado en el suelo, sangrando.

En seguida, dos médicos se pusieron manos a la obra y, al cabo de unas horas, él reposaba en una camilla, conectado a un suero. La fresca brisa de la noche lo despertó y, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, se puso a ver que se encontraba en una habitación de algún hospital: pudo sentir unas vendas en su cabeza, en su tórax, en las piernas y un yeso en su brazo izquierdo. Intentó hacer memoria: unos tipos estaban detrás de Ging, de su padre, pero él les impidió el paso y recordaba haberlos derrotado, pero, gracias a eso, terminó seriamente herido.

Suspiró y vio la ventana que tenía al lado: al menos, la vista lo reconfortaba. Sabía que mucho tiempo no estaría allí, después de todo, sus heridas solían sanar en menos de lo que se le pronosticaba. Sintió la puerta abrirse y vislumbró a una enfermera muy joven que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con comida. En ése momento, el estómago de Gon dijo "presente", como los alumnos de la escuela cuando mencionan su nombre.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó, algo avergonzado. La enfermera rio y se le acercó para acomodarle la bandeja.

—Déjame ayudarte —y, así, la muchacha, que no parecía tener más de diecisiete años, lo ayudó a cenar.

— ¡Muchas gracias…! —Y se quedó pensativo, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Anafe —respondió ella, con un tono de voz amable—. ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Se te ha caído ésto —la chica de enmarañado cabello castaño claro le acercó su licencia de cazador que, según dedujo más tarde el chico, se le habría caído por la batalla. Gon la tomó con entusiasmo, la observó unos segundos y la apoyó sobre su mesita de luz—. ¿Y tú? Pareces muy chico para ser un cazador…

—Me llamo Gon Freecs, soy hijo de un gran cazador, supongo que heredé eso de él —agregó, gracioso, mientras sacaba su lengua—. Tengo quince años —terminó de decir. La enfermera quedó sorprendida: ¡habría jurado que tenía trece años!

Gon estuvo cerca de un mes allí. Los médicos no podían creer que el muchacho se hubiese recuperado tan velozmente. El rio para sus adentros: sería muy largo de explicar que pertenecía al tipo de Nen de refuerzo, el cual, las heridas sanan con mucha más velocidad que la normal. Hasta la enfermera con la que se había amigado se sorprendía de ello. Le deseó suerte y, con la vista en frente, Gon regresó a sus andadas: perseguir a su padre.

La verdad, es que Ging era un maldito escurridizo. Desde que se había separado de Killua, vivía jugando con su padre a algo similar al "pilla pilla", sólo que, en el camino de encontrarlo, siempre se topaba con tipos rudos que no le hacían fácil su andar. A veces, lo encontraba y se quedaba semanas con él, conversando (en la medida que se podía, pues Gon descubrió que Ging era de pocas palabras, muy al contrario de él. A menudo, su padre solía decirle "Vaya que te has criado con Mito. ¡Eres un charlatán!" Y su pequeño hijo se enfadaba, rojo de vergüenza, y se ponía a discutirle), y entrenando. Muchas cosas aprendía con él y eso lo maravillaba, pues su sueño se hacía realidad día a día.

— ¡Te atrapé! —aseguró, mientras subía a la copa de un árbol: Ging, con su semblante sereno, sonrió… ¡Su hijo era increíble! Ahora podía seguirle el rastro más fácil que antes. Lo despeinó y le sonrió—. ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó, con inocencia, mirando a su papá. Este suspiró.

—No tengo la menor idea, Gon —dijo—. Me aburrí del juego. Vamos a explorar —y, así, padre e hijo, descendieron del árbol y empezaron a caminar por una especie de selva.

La cantidad de criaturas extrañas que había allí, era impresionante. Gon estaba maravillado por cada insecto, animal o planta exótica que encontraba por el camino. Y, cuando ocurría eso, corría y le mostraba a su padre, al grito de "¡Mira, mira! ¿Lo has visto antes?", emocionado. Ging notaba esa fuerza en los ojos del pequeño y hacía latir, exaltado, su corazón de hunter. ¡Definitivamente, ése era su muchacho! Siempre estaría orgulloso de él, aunque no lo dijera.

Y, en medio de un inmenso matorral, Gon chocó con esa enfermera que lo había atendido en el hospital. Ambos estaban sorprendidos. Ella le preguntó qué hacía y él lo mismo: Gon le explicó lo de su padre, que perseguían aventuras juntos; y, ella, le dijo que estaba en búsqueda de un cierto tipo de planta especial, con ella, podía preparar brebajes y medicinas para los enfermos que ella curaba.

—Pero, ¿no trabajas en el hospital? —inquirió él, mientras la ayudaba a exprimir el líquido que desprendía una planta. Ella asintió.

—Sí, pero la carrera de medicina es cara. Y no puedo costeármela con el sueldo del hospital —aclaró. Iba a añadir algo, pero se calló—. Cuido enfermos a domicilio.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo de pronto, él—. Tengo un amigo mío que estudia para ser médico. Hizo el examen de cazador conmigo, lo aprobó y se puede costear los estudios. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Ese examen es para gente especial como tú —recalcó ella, entre seria y triste—. Yo no quiero ser hunter. Quiero curar gente y hacerla sentir bien —luego, se disculpó por haber sido tan arisca en ése momento. Se despidió de Gon y se fue. El chico quedó algo ensimismado, pero siguió en la búsqueda de cosas "raras".

—Papá —preguntó una noche, varias semanas después: ambos estaban bajo la luz de las estrellas y, junto a ellos, una pequeña fogata les brindaba su calor—, ¿qué tan especial somos los hunters?

Ging lo miró: a veces se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta curiosidad junta. Pero luego meditó: "Es mi hijo, yo soy idéntico", y claro que sí, siempre había cosas interesantes y no se cansaría de encontrar lo que quería hasta que hubiese dado con la respuesta correcta.

—Mucho —contestó—. No creo que hace falta responder esa pregunta: tú, como hunter, debes saberlo mejor —y suspiró—. Yo tengo mi propósito de serlo. Busca el tuyo.

Gon quedó mirando el cielo un largo rato pensando en ello. Él sabía que era un hunter especial, pero no podía explicarlo con sus palabras. Sabía que su padre era uno excepcional, no sólo por sus logros, sino por lo quera él como persona. Killua también lo era, Leorio y Kurapika también… Pero su tía Mito también era especial, su bisabuela también… Aunque no fueran hunters, también tenían algo "especial".

—Tía Mito también lo es —declaró, de golpe. Su padre lo miró extraño—. Quiero decir, ella también es especial, aunque no sea un hunter, ¿no? —Ging lo pensó un momento, sonrió y asintió—. ¡Entonces todos somos especiales! No sólo los hunters.

—Pero no somos especiales como aquéllos que no son hunters, Gon —el muchacho se lo quedó mirando, intentando comprender: un pequeño humo blanco empezó a salir de sus orejas—. Hay personas normales como Mito que son "especiales", pero porque ella es una mujer increíble, neurótica a veces, pero increíble. Pero porque tú y yo la conocemos y tiene "ése algo" especial que nos dice "¡vaya! ¡Qué fantástica es!". Todos tenemos un brillo propio, Gon —y se calló, estaba hablando demasiado para él. Se fue a dormir.

_Todos tenemos un brillo propio… _

Gon dejó la compañía de su padre por unos días, alegando que tenía que resolver un asunto: se encaminó en dirección hacia el pueblo donde había estado hospitalizado, con el semblante decidido y brillante. Si todos somos especiales, entonces, debía decírselo: ¿cuántas personas perdían oportunidades en la vida por creerse inferiores? Si Leorio no lo hubiera conocido, tal vez seguiría siendo un tipo "común". Gon quería mostrarle a esa enfermera que también tenía un brillo propio y "no era más del montón". Al menos, había llegado a ésa conclusión luego de meditarlo mucho…

De pensar en ella y de poner brindarle fuerzas. Su gran corazón latía con fuerza y lo impulsaba a hacer lo que debía hacer. Se le había hecho muy bonita su compañía y, encontrarla así en el bosque, lo entristeció. No estaba seguro del todo, pero quería hacerla sentir bien.

De alguna forma, al chico le agradaba en demasía ver a la gente feliz. No entendía bien el por qué, pero le fascinaba cuando podía hacer reír y sonreír a los demás. O hacerlos sentirse bien o ayudarlos. Tal vez, era uno de sus propósitos en la vida, después de todo, se la pasaba alegrando a la gente a menudo. Y eso, lo hacía feliz.

Llegó al hospital y pidió ver a la enfermara con la que se había atendido poco más de un mes atrás: no hizo falta buscarla, pues ella se acercaba a la mesa de entradas a pedir unos informes. Se sorprendió de verlo al chico y le preguntó cómo estaba.

—Bien. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Vas a tener que esperar un poco. En media hora termina mi turno —y Gon esperó: se sentó en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera y se puso a jugar con sus pies. La media hora pasó y la vio a Anafe salir, con ropa casual y un bolso. El chico se le acercó y le dijo: —. ¿Quieres ir de paseo?

_¿Perdona?_

Anafe pestañó un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta de que ése muchacho le dijo.

— ¿Paseo? ¿Estás invitándome a salir?

—Más o menos —y se quedó mirándola, entre inocente y seguro—. ¡Piensa que es como una cita! —le anunció con una inmensa sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó levemente por semejante declaración: varios de sus compañeros que pasaron cerca se reían por la bajo. Anafe agachó la mirada y sintió su pequeño corazón latir un poquito más fuerte.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, extrañada

—Gon, ¿cierto? Mira, creo que estás proponiendo algo a la persona equivocada —dijo con el rostro un poco cubierto por su cabello alborotado.

—No, te lo estoy pidiendo a ti —recalcó él, sus marrones ojos demostraban seguridad en la respuesta, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

Le costó un poco convencerla, pero, a fin de cuentas, logró hacer que Anafe se relajara y mantuviese una conversación normal con el chico. Gon la llevó por medio de un bosque de grandes árboles. Atardecía. Luego de caminar un buen rato, salieron a un descampado, donde lo único que se veía era un río largo que parecía no tener fin a donde quiera que uno mirase. El chico se sentó a orillas de él y ella lo imitó.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos. Gon sonreía y miraba el agua. Anafe no contuvo más sus nervios y explotó.

— ¿Por qué me has buscado y has querido tener esta caminata conmigo? —le preguntó, curiosa y llena de intriga.

—Me dijiste que los hunters somos especiales y, por ende, la gente normal como tú, no —empezó el chico—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Yo creo que todos somos especiales, mi padre dice eso también —agregó, con su semblante infantil—. ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí? —Ella, cada vez más curiosa y fascinada, negó con su cabeza—. Porque creo que, como este río, eres especial.

La cara de incredulidad y asombro de la chica se notaba a legua. Pedía rápido una explicación más coherente al chico. Exigía esa respuesta.

—Este río es único en éste lugar —explicó él, tranquilo—. Pero no es el único río, ¿me explico? Hay muchos ríos, pero creo que éste es especial, porque tiene algo que lo hace distinto a los otros: es solitario, sus aguas son más verdosas, su cauce es más tranquilo que otros, ¿comprendes? ¡Tú también eres especial! Lo supe cuando pasé tiempo contigo, mientras me cuidabas —agregó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. No digas que no eres especial como yo. Que sea hunter no quiere decir que sea superior a ti. Tú también debes tener un brillo propio. —aquella mirada inocente de él fascinó a la enfermera.

Anafe quedó absorta al escuchar esas palabras. Era la primera vez, en toda su vida, que, en una "cita", un chico le decía algo tan hermoso como eso. Jamás nadie le había dicho que era "especial", ella siempre se consideró una más del montón y veía a los hunters como tipos ultra especiales. Por eso se había sorprendido cuando ella se enteró de que fuese uno a tan corta edad. Y que, encima, fuese un muchacho de carácter y actitudes tan naturales como las que Gon le demostraba.

Se sentía estúpida y unas lágrimas salieron de sus comisuras. Gon, sorprendido, le preguntó por qué lloraba y si la había ofendido.

— ¡Claro que no! —Repuso ella, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se ponía de pie—. ¡Al contrario! —siempre había sido cerrada, callada y tímida. Nunca se había molestado en brillar: ¿para qué? Si ella no era de las personas que fuesen a brillar o ser alguien importante en la vida.

Pero ese chico le dijo todo lo contrario. Todo: _¡Eres especial! _

Eso resonaba en su mente como un tambor. Sonrió, se acercó más a Gon y le brindó una tierna y cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias —repuso ella, bajito. No podía mirarlo a los ojos: ¡esos orbes marrones la encandilaban y la cegaban! Daban tanta vida juntas que sentía que podía perder el sentido de la visión sólo con verlos.

—No hay de qué —contestó él y la miró—. ¡Tienes un cabello muy gracioso! —agregó de golpe, mirando su extraño pelo que, con dificultad, estaba amarrado a una alta coleta y se desprendía para cualquier parte. Anafe resopló, sonriendo, y le explicó que su cabello era como un león sin amaestrar: no había caso—. Oye, ¿te gustaría caminar otro poco? Veo allí, a lo lejos, un grupo de plantas, ¿vamos? —la respuesta fue afirmativa y se dirigieron al lugar que el chico indicaba: resultó ser un pequeño grupo de arbustos que daban flores de color amarillo intenso. Gon las miraba fascinado y Anafe le explicaba qué eran—. Una vez… ¿una vez tú me dejaste una de éstas, no? Recuerdo la fragancia —dijo, mirándola. Ella desvió la mirada, nerviosa y asintió—. ¡Eran muy lindas! Tengo buen olfato, ¿sabes? Recuerdo muy bien los olores y ésta flor la recuerdo.

Con movimientos algo torpes y presa del nerviosismo, Anafe se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Gon se volteó a verla, con su semblante inocente. Notó un brillo muy hermoso en los ojos de la muchacha, un brillo que lo alegró.

—Gon, eres un chico muy amable —empezó—. Gracias, yo… —y quedó callada , sin apartar la vista de él.

Gon sintió un gran impulso de abrazarla, uno de esos fuertes, seguir demostrándole que _era especial. _

Y la abrazó con fuerza, riendo.

Un pensamiento lo inundó y un extraño cosquilleo se le metió en cada rincón de la piel: le demostraba que era especial, pero… Era un tipo especial de especialidad. Desde que había pasado aquél mes con ella, sintió una sensación de bienestar tan hermosa que, poder pasar tiempo así, lo hacía sentir aún más vivo. Y a Anafe le ocurría algo similar…

Gon oyó el fuerte latir del corazón de ella. Anafe sintió los fuertes golpes del corazón de él.

—Me siento feliz —dijo el moreno, sin dejar de abrazarla. Para esa altura, ella ya correspondía al abrazo—. Se siente muy bien…

Se separaron y se miraron. Ella le sonrió y acercó el rostro para depositarle un inocente beso en la frente: Gon sintió como si su corazón fuese un arma; accionaron el gatillo y la bala salió despedida a su objetivo. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica se le apoderó, quedando inmóvil. Anafe reía, graciosa.

—Ven, regresemos al pueblo, se hace tarde, Gon —le dijo ella y se puso a caminar.

El chico, repuesto de la sensación, asintió y corrió a alcanzarla: le tomó de una mano y, así, fueron andando juntos hasta el pueblo…

OoOoOo

e_e Diantres, no pude extenderme más que esto… La verdad, es que Anafe salió un día de lluvia mientras miraba unas muñequitas que tenía: vi una ratoncita vestida de enfermera que me había regalado mi mamá cuando era adolescente x3 La mezclé un poco conmigo y salió esa cosa que tuvo una "cita" con Gon nnU

No sé realmente si cumplí las expectativas del reto… A mi juicio no, pero les juro que intenté dar lo mejor. Escribir de Gon siempre es alivio para mí, es algo raro, aunque mi número uno es Kurapika, con Gon me distiendo mucho más, es rarísimo x3

En fin, ojalá les guste, sino, acepto tomates y demás verduras. Frutas y botellas también x3  
¡Adiós! :)


End file.
